


Feelin lit, Feelin right

by wildxwired



Series: 4/20 [1]
Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: 420, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: The first time David and Patrick get high together, it’s completely Stevie’s fault...





	Feelin lit, Feelin right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxxblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/gifts).



> This is the first of five instalments for my 4/20 series - five times David and Patrick get high together. The rating will go up soon *wink*
> 
> Dedicated to my wife and my bffs.
> 
> Happy 4/20 all my pot lovin’ Pals!

The first time David and Patrick get high together, it’s completely Stevie’s fault. She breezes into the store just after closing, smiling and sighing dreamily at David as she leans her elbows on the counter, resting her chin in her hands.

David eyes the display with skepticism. 

“Hi,” she breathes brightly. 

“Are you?” David asks with a quirked brow.

She dips a hand into her pocket and pulls out a green cylindrical tub. “Not yet, but I’m hoping to be soon considering a guest at the motel gave me some medical grade bud as thanks for a room upgrade.”

David places a hand on his jutted hip. “The motel doesn’t have room upgrades.”

Stevie rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet and winks. “I know. So, you game?” 

“Uhhh…” David drawls. He really wants to, like REALLY wants to. His back is killing from rearranging the store room all day and he could really go for a lungful of relaxation, but it’s not really something he and Patrick have ever discussed. 

As if he can read minds, Patrick emerges from the back with a box of stock. He smiles joyfully when he sees Stevie. 

“Stevie, hey! Didn’t hear you come in. What can we do for you?”

Just as David’s thinking up a tactful way to slip into the subject of recreational drug use with his new boyfriend, Stevie slides the tub across the countertop. 

“Wanna get baked?”

David’s mouth drops open. If all of the surrounding items weren’t so beautifully packaged, he’d throw something at Stevie. 

Patrick presses his lips together thoughtfully for a moment before flashing another of his winning smiles.

“Sure! We should probably lock the door first, though, and finish putting these away. You roll while we replenish the face creams?”

If Stevie’s grin were any wider, her face would crack open like a character from beetlejuice. 

“You got it, partner,” she says, cocking a finger gun in Patrick’s direction. 

David’s mouth is still hung open in an array of shocked emotions as he looks between the two of them. Patrick leans up and pecks quickly at his cheek.

“You can stand there and catch flies or you can restock the cheeses,” he says.

David snaps his mouth closed as Patrick looks up at him innocently. 

“What the fuck just happened…” he whispers, but no one is listening to him. 

—

With the door locked and the lights low, the three pass the joint in turn. Patrick’s got his sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up and he’s resting his feet on an empty chair. He takes a long lazy drag, lolls his head back and exhales the smoke, watching as it wafts slowly against the light. 

David has to remind himself to keep his mouth closed because he has never wanted to climb into his boyfriend's lap more than he does right now. It shouldn’t be hot, but god damn, it is. It’s so fucking hot. 

Patrick leans up and forward, passing the joint to Stevie. 

“So, how long’s it been since you last got high,” Stevie asks as she accepts it. David would kick her if he wasn’t so intrigued with the answer. 

“Couple years after college,” Patrick replies. “Man, we used to get high all the time after exams. This is good stuff, though, nothing like the shit we had back then.”

Stevie laughs “Aaah, college weed. Grown in the depths of hell but worth every penny.”

David rolls his eyes. “Speak for yourself.”

Stevie shoves at his shoulder before passing him the joint. “We can’t all be brats of a video empire. I was more surprised you smoked than I am at Patrick.” 

Patrick cackles, his eyes already starting to tinge pink. “Burn, David! I can’t believe you’re surprised, either of you. Did you think I spent my college years buried in spreadsheets and buying shirt and tie combos?” 

David and Stevie eye each other momentarily before nodding. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“That’s the way I pictured it.” 

They smoke another after that, even though they know they shouldn’t, and then another after that, even though they know they REALLY shouldn’t. 

— 

It’s early when David awakens, extremely so. The sun has barely started to touch the store windows when David stretches uncomfortably, wincing as something awful twinges in his back. 

When he opens his eyes, it takes a moment for everything to focus. He blinks rapidly, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. Falling asleep with his contacts in was not a good idea. As he sits up, a weight shifts in his lap.

Patrick’s lay across two chairs with his head in David’s lap, snoozing softly into David’s sweater. David wishes he were in the condition to enjoy it, because he doesn’t get to see Patrick first thing in the morning much, but his mouth is as dry as cotton and he really needs to pee. He still can’t resist running his fingers lightly through Patrick’s hair. 

Patrick stirs quietly, nuzzling up into David’s hand and sighing himself awake. David smiles, but it quickly turns into a smirk as he sees the dreaded cotton mouth and weed hangover hits Patrick; his face falling from contentment to disgust. 

“What the fff,” is all Patrick gets out, before throwing himself into a sitting position and regretting it immediately. “What happened? Where’s Stevie?”

David yawns and stretches again, glancing around. He pauses, eyes darting to the dark figure curled around an opened box on the floor. He shoves a foot against its leg.

In a comical fashion, Stevie jerks awake. “Where am I?” she asks, as if she’s made some terrible mistakes in the past. 

“The store,” David croaks, pulling a dramatic face at the crackling sound of his own voice. 

She sits up, pawing at her hair and groaning. Her elbow hits the box behind her and she jumps, startled. “What the fuck is that?”

Patrick leans to pull the ripped open box closer. Her face drops. 

“Oh, no,” he says, and dips his hand into the box to pull out a fistful of empty cheese wrappers. 

Stevie covers her mouth. “The stock of expensive cheeses...” she breathes.

David sucks in his bottom lip - “Well, that’s wildly unprofessional.”


End file.
